Defying Gravity
by sohappyicouldmelt
Summary: This is basically the musical version put into words from the train to when Elphaba defies gravity in the musical. Possible Gelphie undertones.


Authors note: I have never written any type of story before, but I decided to put the musical version of Defying Gravity into words. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Wicked the book, the musical, or any of the characters or lyrics. I am not affiliated in anyway with Gregory Maguire or NBC Universal.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda embraced in the train station, Glinda knowing that she had to say goodbye. Elphaba looked at her, noticing tears beginning to form in Glinda's eyes. She was ready to let go of her hand when she realized she couldn't go alone. "Come with me" Elphaba whispered. Glinda looked at her quizzically and responded "where?" Elphaba gave her a shy smile, "to the Emerald City." Glinda clapped her hands together and her tears turned to smiles, she looked up at Elphaba in disbelief , "really?" Elphaba responded with a smile and took her arm, pulling her off the train. "Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Glinda shouted out of joy. Elphaba smiled at her enthusiasm, "well, we only have one short day so we better make the best of it!" she pulled her again until they were at the entrance of the Emerald City archway. Glinda was in awe, her eyes flying left and right, studying the emerald encrusted gates. A munchkin guard peeked his head out of the gate at looked at the green girl and the blonde standing beside her. "May I help you?" he asked. He was dressed in a lime green intricate outfit, and Glinda was amused by his red mustache. Elphaba showed him the letter and he looked up at her in shock. "Well, well! You are going to meet the Wizard!" he said with such enthusiasm that it gave Elphaba a burst of excitement. He returned and the large green gate began to open, revealing the Emerald City in front of them. Glinda and Elphaba were frozen in their tracks and their mouths dropped at the sight to the gleaming city. Their gaze was broken when a Munchkin approached and handed them a pair of glasses. Elphaba looked at the glasses in her hand in confusion, but she saw the other citizens wearing the round, green lenses and looked to Glinda who had already put them on. There were citizens crowding the streets, some couples holding hands and street performers dancing in the plazas. They were wearing the most eccentric outfits either of them had ever seen. They were made of a ruffled silk in every shade of green and they all had bright, decorative hats. Glinda wore a sparking gold dress that flared out which perfectly matched her curled hair and golden shoes. To no surprise, Elphaba was wearing a black, long-sleeved button-down dress, but her hair flowed elegantly under her pointed hat. Even though, they were the only two not wearing green, they still felt as if they fit right in. Glinda gave a full spin on her heels with her arms open wide and Elphaba laughed. A woman in a green dressed walked by them singing, "One short day in the Emerald City. One short day full of so much to do. Every way that you look in the city, there's something exquisite you'll want to visit, before the day's through." Elphaba and Glinda soon found themselves humming the song, but could not stop eyeing all of the buildings. Elphaba looked up at one of the green-brick skyscrapers and couldn't help but shout, "There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!" Glinda turned from the other direction and shouted back "dress salons!" It was then that Elphaba noticed long green windows and peered inside to see rows and rows of books, she replied "and libraries!" "Palaces!" Glinda shouted as she pointed across the way to the over-bearing shining castle. Elphaba noted the large green building made entirely of glass and read the sign, Ozian National Museum of Natural History and shouted, "museums!" they both turned around to meet each other and they joined hands "A hundred strong! There are wonders like I've never seen!" Glinda threw her hands in the air, "it's all grand!" and Elphaba responded by doing the same, "and it's all green!" Glinda joined in again, "I think we've found the place where we belong! I wanna be in this hoi polloi!" Elphaba threw her hands in the air and shouted, "So I'll be back for good someday!" Glinda smiled and joined back in, "to make my life and make my way, but for today, we'll wander and enjoy!" They watched as the crowd continued to sing, "one short day in the Emerald City! One short day to have a lifetime of fun ! One short day…" Elphaba and Glinda finished "and we're warning the city! Now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here before we are done!" Glinda noticed a large sign on the wall of one of the buildings and her face lit up. "Elphie!" she exclaimed, "look its Wizomania!" Elphaba was about to reply when one of the other posters caught her attention. Glinda decided to surprise her and ran over to the booth. She asked the man at the booth for two tickets to Wizomania, he noted her enthusiasm and smiled back at her. She held the green pennies in her hand and gave them to the man as he handed her the light green tickets. She thanked him and walked back to Elphaba, who was still in awe of her surroundings. Glinda couldn't hold back and exclaimed "Oooo the night life! The hustle and bustle!" as an Ozian on a unicycle flew by, "it's all so… Ozmopolitan" and Elphaba chuckled in reply. She handed her the tickets and Elphaba read, "Wizomania, the theatrical extravaganza, tells how the Wizard came to Oz." Elphaba flashed a bright smile at Glinda, one that she had rarely shown.. "Elphie?" Glinda asked concerned. Elphaba looked down at her shoes, "I want to remember this moment always" she whispered. She looked up with a smile across her face, "nobody is staring, nobody is pointing… for the first time…" her voice faded off. She overcame her emotions and managed to whisper, "for the first time… I'm somewhere I belong."Glinda saw her friend overwhelmed with emotion and could feel the happiness radiating from her. Glinda held her hand and looked into her eyes, trying to comfort her, "You look positively Emerald" and Elphaba laughed. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, until Glinda felt Elphaba was ready. She pulled her hand and shouted behind her, "Come on , Elphie! We'll be late for Wizomania!" They waited in front of the large emerald glass theatre as the citizens lined up for the show. Glinda rushed in to get the best seats and Elphaba trailed behind, they talked about how excited they were until the show was about to start. The theatre went black, the green velvet curtains opened up, and the green lights appeared on the stage. Glinda bubbled with excitement and she knew that this was Elphaba's first show. The performers came out on stage and began singing, "Who's the mage? Whose major itinerary is making all Oz merrier? Who's the sage? Who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors? Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning has all of Oz honeymooning? Woo - oo –oo! Wizn't he wonderful? Our wonderful Wizard!" They skipped around the stage in an enthusiastic dance with props of the Wizard and his travels. After the show, Elphaba and Glinda skipped out of the theatre still singing the music from the show, "One short day in the Emerald City. One short day to have a lifetime of fun! What a way to be seeing the city!" It was then that Elphaba remembered her appointment with the Wizard and became nervous. Glinda glided over to her and reassured her and they both said, "Where so many roam to, we'll call it home too… And then, just like now we can say. We're just two friends…" Elphaba held her hand and corrected, "two _good_ friends." Glinda took off her glasses and looked into her brown, emotion filled eyes, "two _best _friends…" They smiled at each other and said in unison, "sharing one wonderful, one short day!" Before they could even take a breath and Munchkin walked toward them and exclaimed, "The Wizard will see you now!" They walked into the green lobby outside the Wizard's quarters. Glinda tried to sit down, but Elphaba had a tight grip on her hand. She tried to speak, but it seemed as if she had forgotten how. Glinda knew that all she could do is wait with her and she would figure it out on her own. Elphaba could not believe how much counted on this, who she would become after this. She calmed herself by imagining a crowd shouting her name and she stood beside the Wizard. She startled slightly when he vision was interrupted by the slow opening doors. With a small push from Glinda, she straightened up and entered the Wizard's quarters. She was taken aback when she entered the black room and was met by a large golden head on a golden throne, covered in green and blue lights. The sight of it scared Glinda, and Elphaba felt her tighten her grasp. The Wizard began to speak in a loud, booming voice that caused both girls to take a step back. He yelled, "I am Oz! I am Oz!" His head began to move back and forth causing a clanging noise and his eyes shone a bright white. The Great and Terrible!" The head turned toward them and his eyes turned red, "Who are you? And why do you seek me?"Glinda looked in shock and Elphaba and gave her a nudge, "say something!" she whispered to her. Elphaba run in front of the Wizard head, it was clear she was flustered and scared herself. She put her arms in the air and shouted over his voice, "Um…I am Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness" and then she pointed to Glinda, "and uh… this is my frie…", but she was interrupted by the soft voice of a man. "Oh, is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize!" he asked. Elphaba looked back at Glinda in confusion and put her hands down, but ran back to Glinda who hugged her. The head began making abrupt motions and squeaking until it stopped all together. A small man peeked out behind it and walked towards them. He was short and wore a blue vest and long gray jacket, as well as protective glasses and black gloves. He waved a glove-covered hand at them, "I hope I didn't startle you! It's so hard to make out people's faces when I'm back there!" He took off his gloves and put them in his back pocket, and then moved his glasses onto his head. "So let's see… which is which?" he said cheerfully, motioning to them. "Elphaba?" he held out his hands, Elphaba was still in shock and it took her a minute to respond, but she walked toward him shyly and took his hands, "a pleasure!" he replied. She walked past him and then looked mysteriously at her hands as we motioned towards Glinda, "And you must be?" Glinda replied, "Glinda… the gah is silent" and walked towards Elphaba. He stopped and tried to understand what she just said but shrugged it off and turned around to face the girls. He saw Elphaba's puzzled face staring at the large head in front of them. "Oh!" he said, "it's a bit much, isn't it?" He walked towards Elphaba, but he could sense that she wasn't comfortable so he stood in between her and Glinda. "I know" he said, "but people expect this sort of thing" He looked at Glinda and said confidently "and you've got to give people what they want!" Elphaba finally built the confidence to say, "I am so happy to meet you," a little in shock that she said that out loud. He smiled at her "That's good! Because that's what I love, making people happy" He looked down for a brief moment and then smiled at them, "I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a father. That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz as a son - or daughter" he motioned towards Elphaba. He took Elphaba's hand and continued, "So Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high, because I think everyone deserves the chance to fly" he said motioning his hands to the sky. Elphaba looked a little astonishing so he took hold of her hand again, "And helping you with your ascent allows me to feel so parental…" he held his hand over his head, "for I am a sentimental man." Elphaba was so surprised, but she managed to say "oh, your Ozness…" and he turned to meet her. She continued but she could feel her fingers twitching , "I just knew you would help… you see, we are not here just for ourselves" she motioned towards Glinda. Glinda ran toward her, "we're not?" she questioned, clearly confused. "No!" Elphaba interrupted quickly, she could feel herself getting worked up, "You see, we re here because something is happening to the animals" The Wizard interrupted her, "please!" he said confidently, "I'm the Wizard of Oz… I already know why you've come!" Elphaba arched an eyebrow and she looked Glinda who smiled. He noticed this and replied, "and I fully intend to grant your request." Elphaba became very excited, but he said "however, you must prove yourself first!" Elphaba put her hand up, and Glinda replied excitedly "of course!" She pushed Elphaba forward and said "Prove yourself! Prove yourself!" Elphaba looked at him puzzled and asked, "but how?" He raised his hand and shouted, "Madame! The book! " Out of the secret door, a woman cam twirling in wearing a lime and gold embroidered dress. He replied, "right away, your Ozness! Glinda looked at her in shock, "Madam Morrible?" she asked in disbelief. The wizard motioned to her, "I believe your quite acquainted with my new press secretary!" Elphaba shouted, "Press secretary?!" She raised her hand and twirled again, "Yes dearies, I've risen up in the world!" She ran towards the Wizard, "You'll find the Wizard is a very generous man! You do something for him, and he will do much for you!" Elphaba walked toward them, "well, what would you like me to do?" He started to pace, "well, you see this is my monkey servant Chistery" The monkey, dressed in a red and gold embroidered coat walked towards Elphaba. She continued, "he watches the birds so longingly…" Madame interrupted him and smiled slyly, "so his Ozness was thinking perhaps…" she held out the book in front of her, "a levitation spell!" Glinda walked toward her in awe, she pointed to the book, "is that… the Grimmerie?" Madame lifted the book and replied, "Yes! The Ancient Book of Thaumaturgy and Enchantments" Glinda walked toward to her and reached for the book, "can I touch it?" Madame pulled the book away from her, "No…" She opened the old pages to the spell and carefully placed the book in Elphaba's hands. Elphaba skimmed it quickly, "what funny writing…" she said as she descend to the floor. Madame replied, "it's a lost language, the lost language of spells..." The Wizard interrupted, "a kind of recipe book for change!" Elphaba placed the book onto the floor before her and began looking over the words. Madam Morrible hovered over her and put her hand on Elphaba's shoulders, "now, don't be discouraged if you can't decipher it dearie" she stood up and looked at the Wizard, " I myself can only do a spell of took an that took years and years of practice" she admitted. Before she could say anything else, Elphaba had already started the spell. She began slowly and started to motion her hands over the book for comfort. She struggled ove rhte words, "_Ah…ben…tah…ka… ah…tu… entay…. ditum entayah_" The Wizard was beside himself with excitement that this was actually happening, he ran toward Chistery, "Oh Chistery! What an experience you are about to have!" He ran back to Elphaba as she continued to chant. He shouted over her "since once I have my own day in the sky, I know everyone deserves the chance to fly!"Chistery jumps down from where he is and screams in pain, beginning to twitch and convulse uncontrollably. Elphaba stopped in horror and removed her hands from the book, "what happened? Is something wrong?" she asked in distress. Madame focused her eyes on Chistery, but responded to Elphaba, "No just a transition, dearie." Elphaba held out her hands in panic, "Chistery, are you alright? Why can't he answer me? No, stop you're hurting him!" Chistery reaches back in pain and sprouts wings, running around the stage in fear. The Wizard, amused by the monkey's change shouts, "She's actually done it!" Elphaba turned back to the book, furiously looking through pages, "No! Quick, how do I reverse it?" Madame Morrible turned to her, "You can't!" Elphaba looked back at her in shock, "What?!" Madame looked towards the Wizard and pointed at her "You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!" Elphaba, noticed her amusement and quickly realized something was wrong. She looked at them in disgust, "You… planned all this?" Madame Morrible raised her hands out of excitement, "Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too." The Wizard was beside himself with excitement as well, "And this is only the beginning! Look!" He pulled a leve down on the side of the Wizard head and the wall behind them began to rise and a red light shone through. Behind the wall was a cage filled with monkeys trying desperately to escape and screaming loudly. Elphaba was in complete shock, and then she noticed they all had wings. She tried to shield her eyes from the horror, but the Wizard already started to close the wall. He looked back down at the book, breathing heavily and nervously. The Wizard hunched over and put his had on her should, "if this is what you do the first time out, the sky is the limit!"Elphaba could not control her thoughts. Morrible paced around the room with enthusiasm, "Won't they make perfect spies?" Elphaba turned around quickly, "Spies?!" she shouted angrily. The Wizard sensed this and calmed down, "You're right, that's a harsh word... how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz! Report any subversive Animal activity." Elphaba gazed out into the distance and could barely form words. She whispered, "So… it's you…" she came to the realization, "you're behind it all…" The Wizard quickly tried to get the situation back in control and looked down at her, "Elphaba, when I first got here there was discord and discontent. Where I come from, everyone knows the best way to bring people together is to give them a really good enemy" Elphaba was furious, grabbed the book, and shouted at him "You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies…You have no real power…" He seemed to be relatively accepting of this and replied "Exactly! And that's why I need you!" He motioned to the sky, "don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunities ahead of you. You both do." He held out his hand and Glinda took it gracefully and walked towards them, "why, thank you, your Ozness!" she replied gratefully. Elphaba needed to gather her thoughts and make sense of what was happening. Elphaba knelt on the floor with the old book open in front of her. Her black dress pooled around her as her waves of raven hair hung over her shoulders. The Wizard continued gladly, "Since once I had my own day in the sky, I know that everyone has the chance to fly!" Elphaba stared up at the Wizard with his arms open wide and then at Glinda. She was in shock, a million thoughts running through her mind for she had discovered Oz's darkest secret. She delicately fingered over the intricate leather designs of the Grimmerie and gripped it tight to her chest. She took one last look into the Wizard's deceitful eyes and sprinted to the door screaming "Nooooo!" She could hear them yelling after her but she pushed open the heavy door stopped at a set of gray stone steps. She thought she was alone until she heard Glinda trying to catch up to her, shouting her name. Elphaba ran up the stairs furiously, the spiral stairs seemed to go on forever. She ran with the Grimmerie still in her hand and with only escape in her mind. She threw open the metal door at the top of the staircase and bolted through. Glinda soon entered flailing her arms in anger into the dark, stone-walled room. It was virtually empty with the exception of a few pieces of old, battered furniture. Elphaba furiously looked for a way out of the uppermost turret of the Wizard's palace, panicking as the seconds were approaching. Glinda shouted at her "Wait! Where are you going?" Elphaba clutched her closely "There are no more stairs! This must be the attic!" As Elphaba tried to run, Glinda grabbed her arm and brought her close "Elphaba! Listen to me!" Elphaba broke her grasp as she heard noise coming from behind the door. She interrupted Glinda, "The guards are coming! We have to barricade the door!" "What?" Glinda screamed in reply, as Elphie grabbed a broom leaning on the attic wall and murmured "I'll use this". As Elphaba ran to barricade the door, Glinda stood in disbelief at what had transpired in the past few minutes. She ran after Elphaba, throwing her hands in the air, "Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" As Elphaba walked toward her, but Glinda turned around and snapped in her face, "I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now, I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!" Elphaba was taken aback by this, she narrowed her eyes, pointed her finger at Glinda and angrily replied "I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy too, I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission just to feed your own ambition!" They both walked closer to each other staring deep into each other's eyes, Elphaba hovering slightly over Glinda. They yelled, "So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now…" Breaking their quarrel was a deep, mysterious noise coming from the distance, Elphaba realized immediately it was the cold voice of Madame Morrible. She announced, "Citizens of Oz! There is an enemy that must be found and captured!" Elphaba felt Glinda moved toward her and grab her hand, trying to soothe the anger she was building inside. She continued, "She is evil! Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys!" Glinda shouted, "No!" as she soon realized what was happening, but no one heard. Madame Morrible raised her fist "Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion. This repulsion!"Elphaba felt Glinda grabbing her arm tighter, trying to protect her from the words as Madame screamed, "This Wicked Witch!" Elphaba stared off into the distance as Glinda watched her; she saw the tears forming in her eyes and noticed she was trembling with fear. She held her hand said, "Don't be afraid." At that moment, Elphaba's anger and fear of her capture began to change. She never broke her glance as she whispered "I'm not", Glinda looked at her, wide-eyed and surprised of her answer. Elphaba arched an eyebrow and pointed her finger towards her chest, "It's the Wizard who should be afraid… of me…" she said as her voice trailed off. Glinda noticed the change in her friend; she saw her eyes deepen to black and noticed the defiance that lay within them. This was not the Elphaba she had come into the city with, this was the Elphaba that encompassed the courage destined for greatness. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer so she was staring into her eyes, hoping to pull her into reality. She tried to reassure her, "Elphie... listen to me." She took Elphaba's head in her hands, "Just say you're sorry, before it's too late." Her grip on Elphaba loosened as she pleaded, "You can still be with the Wizard, what you worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Elphaba paused and thought for a moment, and sighed, "I know" Glinda quickly turned to meet her friend's warm brown eyes and she tried to understand what she was saying. Elphaba looked back at her in shock of her realization, "But I don't want it…No! I can't want it… anymore…" She slowly swayed her head and shut her eyes. She open them, slowly walked away from Glinda, putting her hand over her heart, she could feel it beating fast. At that moment the tension and anger faded away, she held out her hands as she felt the determination building inside of her. She looked up into the distance, "Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game" Glinda watched her, as she realized her friend's transformation. "Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts…close my eyes and leap!" Her green hands motioned in front of her as if she was looking to her future. Elphaba realized that the world was holding her down, that she was through trusting other people and the time had come to trust herself. She motioned her hands to the sky, "It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity. And you can't pull me down!" She began to feel like she was flying, she felt a sense of bliss, trying to catch her breath as she trembled with unlimited power. She sustained her gaze until Glinda ran over and grabbed her arm and trying to convince her, "Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur...?" Elphaba didn't answer, and walked straight past her with the vision still in her head. She paced furiously back and forth, "I'm through accepting limits 'cuz someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try, I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost…" She felt her voice begin to get louder as she shouted, "Well, if that's love! It comes at much too high a cost!" Before Glinda could stop her again, she replied, "I'd sooner buy, defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye! I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!" Before Elphaba could keep going, she was interrupted by a loud noise at the door. A loud masculine voice shouted "Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!" The noise surprised Elphaba and she realized she was running out of time. She flipped open her bag and reached for the leather book. She latched onto the Grimmerie and threw herself to the floor. She flipped open to the levitation spell and started to make circular motions with her hands over the book. Only reading the spell once before, she had mastered the pronunciation feeling each word stir within her as she read "_Ahben tahkay ahtum entay ditum entayah_" Glinda ran over to her, but she didn't stop. Elphaba kept repeated the spell, growing louder as Glinda arched over to her level, yelling into her ear "What are you doing! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! Stop!"It was at that moment that Elphaba stopped speaking and stopped her hands, the silent stunned her. Glinda turned around and motioned to her, saying sarcastically "Well, where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are!" Elphaba thought for a moment, she was disappointed there was no evidence of her spell. She looked down at her hands, for one moment she began to believe she wasn't powerful enough for the Wizard. At that moment Glinda looked towards the door, her jaw dropped in disbelief as she pointed her finger and whispered "Sweet Oz!" Elphaba gasped as she looked across the room to see the battered broomstick she had barricaded the door with, floating toward her. Overcome with joy she exclaimed "I told you Glinda, didn't I tell you!" She lifted her arms and then broom floated into her hands, too surprised to hear the words of the man screaming at the door "Catch the battering repulsion!" She held the broom out in front of her and she walked toward Glinda. Elphaba knew this was her moment to fly, but she couldn't do it alone. She held out the broom and ordered Glinda "Quick get on!" Glinda was startled as she looked at her with confusion and replied "What?!" Elphaba pleaded, "Come with me. Think of what we could do... together" The words seemed to slip off her lips as we was envisioning defeating the wizard with her best friend. Elphaba saw the disbelief in her friend's eyes and approached her cautiously, she said, "Unlimited, together, we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda…dreams, the way we planned 'em . . ." Glinda soon felt the rush of emotions Elphaba was feeling and joined in "If we work in tandem." Glinda saw the joy in Elphaba's eyes as she joined her hand on the broom, they said in unison, "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, Defying Gravity! With you and I, Defying Gravity . . ." Elphaba looked at Glinda and finished, "They'll never bring us down." Elphaba ran to the floor and shoved Grimmerie into her bag as she swung the strap over her shoulder. Glinda turned around to gather her thoughts and catch her breath, her head was spinning. Elphaba motioned the broom out in front of her once again, and told Glinda, "Well, are you coming?" Glinda held her hand to her chest as she looked at Elphaba, ready to fly, she said, "Elphie, you're trembling." She looked around as her eyes met a black cape folded on the old shelf. She reached for it and threw it around Elphaba's shoulders, "Here, put this around you." She tied the thin black rope around her neck; Elphaba stood a little taller, her hands clenched tightly to the broom. Glinda took a few steps away, never breaking her gaze. Her thoughts had shifted and she knew her place, but she didn't want to say goodbye. She looked at Elphie, cleared her throat, and replied, "I hope you happy, now that you're choosing this." Elphaba looked at her friend in disbelief, but in her heart she wanted her to be happy as well. She saw in her eyes a knowing sadness, a sadness that they had chosen their paths, and those paths would not be the same. Elphaba found the strength to say, "You too, I hope it brings you bliss." She held out her hand to Glinda and she put her hand in Elphaba's. They said once again in unison, "I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end...I hope you're happy, my friend..." They moved closer to one another as they took one last stare into each other's eyes, Glinda rested her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba knew in her heart she wanted to stay with Glinda and live her dream, but she knew in her soul this was not the dream she wanted, she needed to say goodbye. The noise from the door began to grow louder and Elphaba broke their hold and ran into the darkness. The door fell with a crash, and the guards stormed through, "There she is!" "Don't let her get away!" shouted the guards. Dressed in gold-stitched uniforms and holding axes, the Gale Force grabbed Glinda and held her tight and she tried to break free. "Stop!" cried Glinda, "Let go of me, do you hear! Let go of me!" Glinda tryingly escaped from their grasp but it was too late, they saw something move, they looked behind them to see Elphaba standing, armed with her broom. Elphaba cried, "It's not her, she has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want! It's me!" Glinda called out to her desperately, but Elphaba had begun to rise into the sky. Elphaba was taken by surprise that she was finally flying, her emotions took flight and she was unbeatable. The guards ran for her, but she was unreachable as they fell to the ground. She slowly opened her wing span and looked down at Glinda who she had to leave behind. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!" She proclaimed as she thrusted her arm outward to point toward the dark sky. She continued, "As someone told me lately: 'Everyone deserves the chance to fly!'" Elphaba could not believe it; she was actually in the sky, defying the only thing that stopped her: gravity. A violet glow seemed to surround her in all her glory, her shadow reflected down on the streets of Oz. She looked down quickly to see Glinda gazing up at her with pride and shouting to her, "I hope you're happy…" Elphaba proclaimed to all of Oz, "And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am Defying gravity! I'm flying high Defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown…" She narrowed her eyes and lowered her broom to point down to all Oz below, her voice lowered, "And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna' bring me down!" The Ozians rushed out of their homes, and stared in awe as a green girl was flying in the sky above them. They pointed to the sky and yelled "Look at her she's Wicked! Get Her!" Elphaba was undefeatable as she continued, "Bring me down!" They replied, "No one mourns the Wicked, so we've got to bring her…" but they were interrupted by Elphaba's last words as she motioned her broom towards the sky and screamed with all her might "Aaaaahhhhh!" At that moment, the sky went black and Elphaba took one last look down at a sobbing Glinda. She flew away into the endless night…she knew that at this moment she had now become the Wicked Witch of the West.


End file.
